dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clamenta
Clamenta is a character made by Nimbus.69. She is Future Gohan and Future Tamera's daughter, making her 1/2 Saiyan, 1/4 Human, and 1/4 Kern...I think. I'm not good at math NOTE: Tamera is another OC made by Nimbus.69. I will update her later. History Clamenta was born while the world was being ruined by the androids. As such, Tamera is always worried about her daughter's future. She rarely saw her father because he was always training, so she mainly stayed with her mother. Later, when she is only one year old, her father Gohan is murdered by the androids. Only three years later, her mother, who she was very close to, is also killed by the androids, leaving her in the care of Future Trunks and Bulma. Personality Clamenta is very cheerful and friendly. She is somewhat innocent, not being aware of the world being ruined by the androids. She is also somewhat mature. As a young girl, however, when she became angry enough, she would go wild and become uncontrollable. This is most notable when she rips out the eyes of the wolf whp killed her friend Scrlet. She appears to have gotten over this trait when she is older. She is also very courageous, traveling to Mount Paouz alone at one point. Later on as an adult, she is much smarter and stronger. She is still friendly, but is shown to be shy when around new people. It is also mentioned that her favorite color is orange and that her favorite food is cooked rice (ironically, her father's name means rice in Japaneses). In the fan made manga "Dragonball: Multiuniverse", Clamenta is seen begging for Eleim not to "make Android 16 go away", technically meaning she didn't want him to kill her friend. She appears to be very good friends with sixteen and, like Android 15.2 she enjoys sitting on his shoulder. During the lunch chapter, Claments is seen eatting with a large amount of bowls next to her, showing that she has the appatite of a true sayian! Appearance As a four year old, Clamenta's light brown hair is only down to the end of her neck, but has the "Sayian spike" to it. During this time, she wears a pink shirt, a white skirt, bright pink socks, and a long black waste band on her left arm. Later, she is often seen wearing a green dress over a bright mint green shirt with bright purple socks with a large chunk of hair in a ponytail to the side of her head. When she is nine, she travels to Mount Paouz wearing a orange gi with a green shirt and belt with dull yellow boots. Her hair is also a little longer, reaching to the end of her shoulders, spiky at the end. At the age of sixteen, Clamenta is usually seen wearing a green tank top over a black shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and green wristbands on each of her hands. When she travels to Planet Namek, she is seen wearing an bright orange Gi over a dark purple shirt, with purple boots and dark green fingerless gloves. When she is seen older at one point, she wears a black tank top, a white coat, dark purple pants, black gloves, and orange boots, with her hair still fairly long. Traveling to Mount Paouz At the age of nine, Clamenta greatly begins to miss her mother and longs for her. Bulma, at one point, asks for her to get a book out of the attic. While the young sayian is getting the book, she accidentally bumps into a box of letters, causing them to spill everywhere. While organizing them, she notices a letter addressed from Mount Paouz from a girl named Tamera. Remembering her mother's name was Tamera she comes to the conclusion that her mother had left her and went to Mount Paouz, not being able to understand her mother was really dead. Later that night, Clamenta steals a few capsules, puts on an old Gi owned by her mother, leaves a note behind about her adventure, and heads out. Later that morning, Bulma finds her letter, causing her to flip out. Trunks also notices motorcycle marks leading away, and they come to the conclusion that Clamenta must be heading that way...to Mount Paouz... Traveling the Mountains and meeting Scarlet Clamenta has run out of gas on her motorcycle and is heading over the mountain with capsules and food. During her trip, she is attacked by bear who steals most of her food and destroys her capsules. Now upset and hungry, Clamenta is forced to murder other animals for food. One night, she cries herself to sleep and, upon waking up from her nightmares, is greeted by a young fox. At first being scared of him, she eventually befriends him and named him Scarlet due to his color. The two becomes very close and eventually become best friends. Despite them often being attacked, Clamenta learns how to defend herself better and learns how to fight on her own. The two are now very close to Goku's old house. Becoming a Super Saiyan! Clamenta and Scarlet have been traveling together for two weeks now, and they are extremely close. While they are very close to Chichi's house, there are still many dangers to come. At one point, on a stormy day, a group of wolves attack the duo, and they are unable to withstand the power of the wolves. At one point, Clamenta gets badly hurt, and before the wolf can kill her, Scarlet takes the blow, but is mortally wounded in the end. Clamenta holds her friend in her arms, begging for him to stay alive. Scarlet gives Clamenta a little lick on her nose and dies in a pool of blood. Remembering the good times they had, Clamenta bursts into tears as the rain fits down on her face. With growing rage, hate, sadness, and grief in her heart and mind, Clamenta, for the first time, transforms into a super sayian with her tears evaporating the the extreme power. Her first act is snapping the neck of one of the wolves, then punching a hole threw the chest of another, then ripping the head of another, then crushing the bones of another with giant stones, then finally, she rips the eyes out of the one who killed Scarlet and continues to beat his eyeless sockets until a pool of blood feeds the streams of rain water, causing them to turn bright red. Weak from her extreme power, Clamenta faints, covered in blood and tears. Not too long after wards,Android 16 finds her and wakes her up. Clamenta immediately runs over to Scarlet and holds him close, and not long after wards, goes Super Sayian again, but faints immediately. Trunks takes her to Chichi's house, where she wakes up a little while later. Chichi tells Clamenta that her mother Tamera once lived with Chichi and her family, but eventually moved when Trunks was born. Chichi also tells Clamenta that her mother is gone and won't come back, and no matter how far Clamenta looks for her, Tamera will not be found on any shore or in any green forest or in any sandy desserts, but lets her know that her mother loved her more than life in itself and that she had to go for the reason of good. Clamenta then realizes what she had done and apologize to Bulma and Trunks for everything. The two forgive her, and before leaving, Clamenta burries Scarlet in a patch of flowers outside of Chichi's house. Clamenta then goes back to Capsule Corp with Bulma and Trunks, her story having a sad ending to it... or does it?....Yeah it does. Don't ask for a sequel, iI'm all out of ideas for her...OR AM I?? Traveling to Namek alone Seven years later, the world is still being rebuilt from the destruction the androids caused. Clamenta is now 16 and hasn't changed much. While she is much smarter and braver, she is still very friendly and cheerful, however, she developed a trait of being shy around boys. It is shown she still misses Scarlet and blames herself for his death. Rebuilding the world is seen as being far beyond to difficult for the humans to do alone, so eventually Bulma builds a space ship for Clamenta so she could go to planet Namek, use the dragon balls there, and wish that the world be rebuilt. Clamenta agrees to go and gets ready. A few days later, the ship is built and she heads out into space. A few days later, she lands on Namek and meets Dende, who is now a village leader. Dende recongnizes Clamenta and says that she looks alittle similar to his old friend Gohan. She says that Gohan was her father but he was killed when she only one. Dende then agrees to become the new guardian of earth and a little while later, the Namekian Dragon is summoned and they wish for earth's to be rebuilt. However, with the last two wishes, Clamenta asks for her parents to be revived, which Porunga is unable to grant. Upset, she asks for Scarlet to be revived in another fox's body and brought to Namek. Porunga grants this and Scarlet is brought back to Clamenta in an older, but much stronger and much more manly body with a face that has a star shaped scar (like Yamcha's) and looks more like a Maned Wolf. Despite his new drastic apparence, Scaret still greatly loves Clamenta and playfully embraces her when he is wished back to life. Attacks from Planet Moramakia Clament, Scarlet, and Dende begin packing up for the trip back to earth. However, while they are getting ready, there is a sudden explosion. Further investigation from Clamenta and Scarlet showed a race, which looked like Freiza's race but with a brown and a dull ivy green pattering and with very sharp horns, was attacking the Namekians and trying to steal there dragon balls. Clamenta and Scarlet attempted to fight them off, but the two were nearly killed and were taken to the planet Moramakia, the home planet of the race. The two confront Lord Magma, who sentences them to death for trying to stop the robbing. The two are put in a beheading stool and before it can hit their heads, a blast stops the knifes from coming down. The blast was from Trunks, who came to Namek with Android 16 to make sure everything went OK. The fpur then prepared to attack the race. They seemed evenly matched, but the tables turned when the two went Super Sayian. They slaughtered the race and kill almost all of the race (who are all slaves of Magma) by either ripping their heads (Clamenta), slicing their throats (Scarlet), exploding them (16) or cutting them in over 9000 pieces (Trunks). Enraged by the death of his race, Lord Magma decides to use 100% of his, power on them, which quickly overwhelms them. He then prepares to stab Scarlet threw the heart, but before he can, Clamenta takes the blow, leaving her with a horn threw her body. Amused, Magma shakes Clamenta around, causing her to spit and cough up blood. He then throws her at a wall, leaving gigantic splatters of blood all over the wall. Trunks, 16 and Scarlet run over to her immediately to see if she's alive but much to there horror, they realize she isn't breathing anymore and that her blood has already filled up all the thousands of cracks in the floor. Enraged by what he has done to her, Trunks attacks Magma head on with a Final Flash but is knocked away by Magma and fs into a wall. Magma then prepares to stab Trunks threw the chest, but when he's about to, the ghost of Future Gohan (father of Clamenta) punches him in the face, throwing him threw the wall. At the same time, Future Tamera (Clamenta's mother) also appears as a ghost near the hardly alive Clamenta, telling her little girl to wake up. Clamenta uses what little power she has left and opens her eyes, only to see her mother smiling at her and telling her everything's going to be OK. Tamera then heals Clamenta and disappears. At the same time, Gohan also disappears. With new strength, Clamenta becomes a Super Sayian and attacks Magma. She brutally beats him into a bloody pulp, then kills him by ripping open his stomach, ripping his arms off, then exploding his brain. She then carries Trunks and Scarlet out of the palace, both of them badly hurt. She lays them down and looks for a inn for them to stay. Later, she finds one and forces the inn owner to let them stay. The next day, they steal a space ship and head back to Namek. They all go back to Earth with Dende and he restored the Dragon Balls. Abilities Despite her innocent and sweet personality, most of Clamenta's abilities involve violently tearing the opponent apart. Interestingly, despite her Kern heritage, Clamenta is never seen using any sort of magic spells, unlike her mother, who usually fought with spells. *She can fly. *She can sense energy *She can speak with animals. *She can go super sayian. *'Wounds of friendship': an attack were she and Scarlet attack the opponent head on, she punches and kicks while Scarlet rips into the skin. *'Head rip': Easily rip off the head of her opponent, then blowing the head up. *'Fox claw strike': her nails grow like fox nails and she slices her opponent. *'Rain of 10,000 hells': she rips open the opponents stomach, rips off their arms and legs, yanks their eyes out, and then explodes their brains. *'Non-stop anger:' Clamenta brutally punches and kicks the opponent constantly in the head, chest, and other areas of the body then she blasts their faces with a blast of kai. *'Loving friends:' Clamenta and Scarlet first claw the opponent, then bite them, and then finally Clamenta blasts them into bits. Trivia *She is Nimbus.69's second OC character. She is also Nimbus's favorite OC. *The way she first turns Super Sayian is similar to that of Future Trunk's. Both find their best friend's dead body and it is raining at the time. However, Clamenta had to watch her friend die, while Trunks found Gohan already dead. *In Clamenta's original story, she was to go to Mount Paouz to find the Dragon's Pearl, a holy Kern artifact that Tamera summoned in the Majin Buu Saga. However, this would be somewhat strange, seeing how summoning the dragon's pearl would be useless against the androids. This was later changed. *Her story is somewhat similar to Goku Jr's story. Both journey to Mount Paouz for family reasons, both go with a friend, both lose that friend, and both go Super Sayian somewhere along the way. **Nimbus.69 says she based Clamenta's story off of Goku Jr's. *Despite asking the Dragon to wish back her parents, Clamenta appears not to care about her father Gohan at all and appears to care only about Tamera (she even says to Scarlet "I don't real care about my dad."). This is likely because Gohan was killed when she was only about 11 months old. Quotes *''"I've been thinking about my mama lot recently, Ms.Bulma."'' *''"Hey, this letter says Tamera on it, it has to be from my mother!"'' *''"Maybe my mother is at Mount Pazou. Yes, there's no other way."'' *''"MOUNT PAZOU, HERE I COME!!"'' *''"So, you live on this mountain eh? That's cool!"'' *''"Hey, I know! Why not call you...Scarlet! Because of your pretty color!!"'' *''"AHH! BEAR! It's so...SO CUTE!!"'' *''"Let's face it Scarlet, if we're together, there isn't anything we can't do!!"'' *''"Hey check this fish out! This'll make a great dinner!"'' *''"Those stupid wolves, c'mon Scarlet!!"'' *''"NO! Scarlet!! Scarlet please stay with me! Please don't go!! Scarlet! Just hold on alittle longer! Please!!"'' *''"..'N-no...Scarlet..my best friend...How could I let this happen?! You gave up everything for me...I can't even repay you...You meant everything to me! How can I let this happen to you?! Scarlet! SCARLET! SCARLET!!!!"'' *''"You guys are going to pay so dearly for killing my best friend!!!"'' *''"So my mother isn't here after all...How could I be so stupid?! She wouldn't even want to see me.."'' *''"Don't worry Bulma, it's been years since I went to Mount Paouz. I wouldn't mind going back though."'' *''"Wow, me going out into space, unimaginable!"'' *''"My name is Clamenta. I am from planet Earth and I come asking to use your 'Dragon Balls'."'' *''"Yes, my father's name was Gohan. However, he was killed when I was still very young."'' *''"Dragon, one last wish, can you please bring back my friend Scarlet, but in a stronger much more powerful body here?"'' *''"Scarlet! It's really you! I cant believe it! I've missed you so much!!! Oh Scarlet!!"'' Category:Characters